


Double Date

by Sexy_Lil_Emo



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Double Date, F/M, M/M, minor smut, spirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 14:46:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sexy_Lil_Emo/pseuds/Sexy_Lil_Emo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The crew has shore leave coming up and Jim wants to go on a double date with Spock, Bones and Carol. Written by my friend Katelyn and I.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my good friend, Katelyn wrote this drabble then I had to write the next part, so chapter 1 and 3 are by Katelyn and 2 and 4 are by me. She was kind enough to let me publish it. Much love xox

"C'mon, Bones, double date! It'll be fun!" Bones' glare indicates just how much fun he thinks it will be. "You, me; Carol, Spock- the four of us going out on the town."

"No."

"Why not?"

"We finally got shore leave- that's free time, Jim. I am not spending that time with you and the hobgoblin. I see you both every day."

"But we always spend shore leave together doing something."

"Yeah, so maybe it's time to try something different."

"So that's how it is, huh. Don't wanna spend time with your best friend any more. That's cool, you found a girlfriend, what do you need me for. No sir, don't need Kirk. Not gonna hang out with him anymore. He'll be fine. He doesn't need a-"

"Jim," Bones warns, cutting off the Captain's mock hurt. He had many things to do in preparation for the upcoming shore leave, he did not have the time, or patience, really, to stand and listen to this.

"I'll stop if you agree to dinner." Bones opens his mouth to argue but Jim cuts him off. "Otherwise I have another three hours to kill until Spock gets off duty. C'mon, Bones, I already got Spock to agree."

"Wha- Spock? Commander Spock agreed to a double date?"

"Uh, sure. Yeah. Do you think I'd be here if he wasn't?" McCoy eyes him suspiciously. "C'mon, one night, then I won't bother you for the rest of the leave. You can have Carol all to yourself."

Bones sighs. "Fine. But only because I just have to see what Spock's going to be like on this little outing of yours."

"Sweet!" He claps him on the shoulder. "Looking forward to it already." He makes for the door, only pausing when Bones calls out.

"And I'll hold you to it, Jim. The rest of leave to myself!"

"Yeah, you got it," Jim calls over his shoulder.

Now he had three hours to form a plan. Three hours before he utters the words:  
"C'mon, Spock, double date! It'll be fun! You and me, Bones and Carol, the four of us out for dinner."


	2. Chapter 2

"C'mon Spock, it'll be fun." Spock did not think it would be fun, that much was clear from the expression on his face.

"You and Carol can talk about science, Bones and I will have a drink, we can do some under the table groping, it'll be great!" Jim was relentless.

Spock knew when it was possible to get Jim to back down; this was not one of those times. The Vulcan stayed silent trying to think of any way out of the double date. He calculated the chances of Jim letting him out of it; he did not like the odds.

"Has Doctor McCoy agreed to this 'double date'?" Spock inquired, there was a small chance the doctor had or would decline. Spock had better things to do on shore leave than to make a point of seeing people he saw almost every day in an adolescent dinner event. So far he had four things on his list of things to do on shore leave.

One - Learn and commit to memory every inch of James T Kirk's body (This was perhaps the most important one).

Two - Write detailed reports on various new discoveries they had made on their journey.

Three - Practice some deep mediation without Jim's interference (It had been weeks since he had meditated for more than ten minutes before being interrupted by his often bored and horny Captain).

Four - Restock supplies for the lab (There were a few things they were running low on).

"Yes, Bones and Carol are in, please Spock..." Jim pleaded then tried a different tactic, he moved behind Spock and circled his arms around Spock's waist, his mouth inches from the Vulcan's pointed ear "You know how kinky I get after a few drinks, and I plan to have you at least three times afterwards."

If Spock didn't have his Vulcan control, his pants would most certainly have just become forty two percent tighter. Fortunately he did have his Vulcan control "I think that those terms could be agreeable. I shall come on this 'double date', despite my better judgement." He told Jim cooly.

"I knew you'd come around, this is gonna be great, you won't regret this." Jim assures him with a kiss to the back of his neck.


	3. Chapter 3

Jim and Carol are laughing, talking about something from a Starfleet event long ago, apparently both had attended it as children, though neither had met each other then. But, evidently, it was enough for them to be having one of those 'you had to be there, it was the funniest thing' moments.

So that leaves Bones staring across the table at Spock, and Spock staring straight back. Neither of them had been there, neither of them have any idea what their partners are talking about. Neither of them are finding any amusement from the "And then when the guy-" "You mean the one with that robe?" "Yes! And he-" "Oh my God, I couldn't believe it!" conversation unfolding.

Also, another thing Bones and Spock have in common in this moment is the desire not to really be here. But alas.

It wasn't like they didn't get along; they were friends, somewhere, deep down. It's just, well, it was shore leave. A rare, lovely little time that should be treasured and all the time spent accordingly. Bones finally had Carol to himself- Being (a very dedicated) Chief Medical Officer meant he spent a lot of his time in med bay- especially when Jim was on his latest fool hearted mission. Carol herself had quickly become Spock's second in command for the science department. (A position admittedly grudgingly given purely for her skills, until Spock overcome any worries he had with her assignment to their crew. But she had found her place- earned it the second she stood up to help save Jim from that one time we do not speak of. She was 'family' now, and Spock was glad for it.)

Her job, while not as taxing as Spock's, was still quite important and full on. This combined didn't always leave for a lot of time- they did make it, but this was going to be the whole point of leave- they didn't have to make it, they could just enjoy it.

Spock, on the other hand had many many duties involved, being not only Chief Science Officer, in charge of the entire science department, its entire happenings and all things sciencey and discoverable, but also First Officer. As in, pretty much in charge of everything. Of course, Kirk was Captain, a very talented, dedicated one indeed, but they worked as a team. Spock had no desire for a command position, but that did not mean he didn't check over reports, fielding out and distributing messages to and from Jim, dealing with what his authorisation allowed for him, or required him to do.

Spock could never really stop working, he knew that, but he did have plans for the shore leave he would rather enact. After all, were they not capable of meeting up in the mess hall for such a purpose any other time?

Admittedly, the night was not going too bad. Jim had found a place serving great food, something to suit each of their palates- especially Spock's. And if while he was talking he stole the odd bite from Spock's plate, no one said anything. Jim had also managed to keep anyone from finding out they had sort of been tricked into coming, which was a total bonus. Not that they could leave now, but still. The mood would totally be ruined.

Spock had pressed his knee against Jim's leg the moment they sat down, and Jim was totally going to turn that into more, but as it was, such a simple gesture had warmed him.

Yeah, they were going to have fun when they got back to bed tonight.

But he needed some time with his best friend and the woman in his life. He knew it probably wasn't true, that the others understood, but he felt lately he hadn't been quite there, too wrapped up in ship business. Things had been a bit hectic, and not even in the 'can people stop trying to end the universe for once?!' way. Just a general, lots of little things piling up and dragging you under. Spock had been a godsend, a rock as always, and now they have this free time Jim fully intended to make it up to him.

Just as soon as they got in some quality double date time.

Then he could do the ravaging.

Spock gets a hint of this through their bond, a twining tendril of thought; affection and gratitude punctuated by lust. He looks away from his conversation with the Doctor for a brief moment of eye contact with Jim, enjoying the sight of those eyes, bright with happiness and the promise of forever, starting with this holiday of pleasure.

"This has been quite a lovely night," Carol comments in the lull of conversation created by the bonded pair's silent exchange. "We should try and do this more often."

"Definitely! But next time you get to work on making Bones agree to come. I'll have my hands full enough with this stubborn Vulcan." His words are carefree and he pokes Spock to prove his point.

"I am not stubborn."

"You're going to argue that until you die, aren't you?"

"Admitting to such would indeed suggest that I am stubborn. Therefore I will not answer you."

Jim chuckles, turning back to Carol. "So it's a deal? I work on stubborn and you work on grumpy."

"Oh don't worry, Kirk, I'm sure a can do some sort of working on grumpy here."

Jim laughs as Bones turns faintly red. "You training her in your ways of smooth, Bones?"

"Doing nothing of the sort, "He says gruffly, hiding his smile by taking a drink from his glass. "A fine lady like her comes with all the smooth she'll ever need."

"As long as you'll be able to handle that," Jim says sagely.

"Oh, don't worry, he is always exceptionally good at handling me," Carol smirks.  
"Aaand I think it's time to call it a night," Bones says quickly, finishing his drink off, eager to get Carol alone.

"I concur with your judgement," Spock intones as he grabs Jim's hand that was working on getting to where it really shouldn't be while they're in public. Jim jumps up, grabbing his communicator.

"Beam up for four!"


	4. Chapter 4

Jim pushed Spock against the wall and went for the buttons on his black dress shirt. He hurriedly began unbuttoning it with experienced fingers, slipping only once. Meanwhile, Spock's hands grabbed Jim's ass and pulled his hips against Spock's.

Jim crushed their mouths together, as the last button popped open and pulled the shirt from his first officer's body. He realised Spock was undoing the front of Jim's pants but he didn't react until a hand gripped his hard cock "Ah! Spock..."

The captain scrambled to remove his own shirt, chucking the offensive material to the floor. Jim had intended to be the dominant one tonight but from what Spock was doing in his pants, Jim knew that the commander was in charge. Maybe he would allow Jim to take charge after their first orgasm, Spock would never admit it but he was often as needy as Jim was to come the first time. The only time they ever only came once was on-duty quickies that Spock did not approve of but didn't attempt to stop once the captain got started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the last part, hope you enjoyed it, let us know what you think, much love xox


End file.
